Ons Leven In De Toekomst
by justices
Summary: Een MerDer story en hun kinderen alleen iets aangepast. Meredith en Derek hebben drie kinderen; Jason (7), Zola (3) en Bailey (0). Je kan dit zien als een season 10 begin, alleen dat de happy versie. Arizona ging niet vreemd, er was geen storm, geen vliegtuigongeluk en ja; Lexie en Mark leven nog! Je zal natuurlijk andere personages vinden in mijn verhaal.
1. Kennismaking

**Hoofdstuk 1 ''Kennismaking''**

_**Een MerDer story en hun kinderen alleen iets aangepast. Meredith en Derek hebben drie kinderen; Jason (7), Zola (3) en Bailey (0). Je kan dit zien als een season 10 begin, alleen dat de happy versie. Arizona ging niet vreemd, er was geen storm, geen vliegtuigongeluk en ja; Lexie en Mark leven nog! Je zal natuurlijk andere personages vinden in mijn verhaal. **_

_**Omdat ik niet altijd fan ben van sommige nederlandse woorden heb ik sommige engelse woorden niet vertaald, omdat het in mijn oren niet niet mooi klinkt. **_

_**Verder ''own'' geen of de personen die in dit verhaal worden gebruikt. Alle rechten behoren tot Shonda Rhimes (natuurlijk wisten jullie dat al..). **_

_Meredith POV_

'Mam! MAAAAM!'

Ik kon Jasons stem horen vanuit de keuken, terwijl ik bezig was met het diner. De zevenjarige jongen kwam de keuken in gerend. Ik hield hem tegen door hem bij zijn arm vast te pakken.

'Mam!'

'Jason Christopher Shepherd! Je weet dat Zola en Bailey een nape nemen!' donderde ik.

'Sorry.. maar..'

Nu zag ik pas dat hij tranen in zijn ogen had.

'Wat is er Honey?'

'Je moet meekomen! Ik denk dat hij doodgaat!' riep hij uit.

'Wie? Jason? Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg ik gehaast, terwijl ik hem volgde naar buiten.

'Jason?! Zeg wat! Wat is er aan de hand? Waar is je vader?'

Ik begon in paniek te raken. Waar was Derek? O god..

Plotseling stopte Jason met rennen en wees naar de grond. De tranen liepen langs zijn wangen, en hij snikte zachtjes. Op de grond lag een klein wezentje, het was bijna niet meer te herkennen door al het bloed. Ik zag het nog langzaam bewegen, wetend dat het zou sterven.

'Wat is er aan de hand? Ik hoordde Jason schreeuwen en-'

Ik hoordde Derek allang niet meer praten. Ik slaagte een zucht van opluchting, dat kind bezorgte me soms grijze haren. Weer staardde ik naar de grond. De kitten op de grond had een grote hap uit zich. Ik zag hoe het tegere lichaampje zijn laatste adem uitblies en uiteindelijk het lootje legde.

'Mommy..'

'Mere..'

Ik landde weer op de wereld. Jason. Het jongetje snikte luid en keek met betraandde ogen naar het katje. Hoe dark en twisty ik ook was, ik kon het hem niet vertellen. Ik keek Derek aan, hij knikte zachtjes en liep naar Jason, legde een hand op zijn schouder en knielde bij hem neer.

* * *

Nadat Derek had uitgelegd hoe het in de natuur werkte, was Jason nog steeds een beetje van slag kon ik merken. Hij was nu tv aan het kijken. Ik kon in mijn ooghoeken zien dat hij Nemo aan het kijken was. Fijn. Ik besloot hem een snack te maken, zo ik sneed wat fruit in stukjes, deed het in een klein schaaltje en keek Nemo van een afstandje totdat ik alles had schoongemaakt. Ik pakte het schaaltje en ging naar Jason zitten op de bank.

'Kijk eens wat ik voor je heb.' Probeerde ik hem op te vrolijken, normaal gesproken hield hij van gemixed fruit.

'Dankjewel.' zei hij en pakte een stukje appel uit het schaaltje en ging tegen mij aanliggen.

Samen keken we Nemo tot het einde en we samen in slaap vielen. Het was een lange middag.

* * *

_**Ik weet het; het is een klein hoofdstuk. Ik zal het volgende hoofdstuk langer maken, okay? ;)**_

_**Zo please review, follow, favoriet en geef tips! Ik sta open voor ze!**_


	2. Problemen

**Hoofdstuk 2 ''Problemen''**

_**Enjoy het nieuwe hoofdstuk! Ik heb mijn best gedaan, zo hopelijk vinden jullie het wat.**_

_Derek POV_

Derek was bezig om in een man zijn hersenen te werken, terwijl hij stiekem nadacht over Jason.

_Ik maakte mij al een tijdje zorgen om die jongen, hij was stiller en meer teruggetrokken dan anders. Misschien moeten Mer en ik meer aandacht aan hem schenken.._

* * *

_Meredith POV_

Ik wist dat ik iets wat was vergeten, maar ik had geen idee wat. Ik was bezig om mij klaar te maken voor een operatie, terwijl ik peinsend nadacht. De deur opende.

'Ben je er klaar voor?' vroeg Bailey.

_Wat denk je zelf?_

'Altijd.'

* * *

_Jason POV_

Jason keek toe hoe elk kind op de speelplaats vrolijk naar hun ouders renden. Blij dat ze vrij waren, in tegenstelling tot Jason. Hij keek rond het plein, maar hij zag nog geen bekende. Ze waren hem vast vergeten. Alweer. Hij ging naar de schommels, die uitkeken op de straat en de parkeerplaats, zette zijn tas neer en ging zitten.

Het duurdde een kwartier, toen hij een bekende auto zag stoppen. Hij zag Uncle Mark met een bezweet hoofd in de auto zitten, uitstappen, en zoekend rond de speelplaats kijken. Toen hij Jason zag zitten liep hij snel naar hem toe.

'Jason! Het spijt me zo erg Buddy! Ik was in surgery, en je ouders waren in surgey.. Iedereen was in surgey!'

_Iedereen is altijd in surgery_

'Het is oké, uncle Mark. Gaan we nu?' zei Jason kortaf.

Hij wist dat uncle Mark het probeerdde goed te praten, omdat ze hem weer waren vergeten.

'Weet je het zeker?'

Jason knikte en liep naar de auto.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_'Hé Jason!' _

_Jason keek op._

_Zoals gewoonlijk, zat hij alleen tijdens de lunch. _

_Zoals gewoonlijk, kwamen de bully's van de school naar hem toe._

_En natuurlijk, zoals gewoonlijk, vertelde hij het aan niemand._

_Adam, de grootste jongen uit zijn klas, pakte Jasons lunch en gooidde het van de tafel. _

_Adam lachtte, iedereen lachtte. _

_Jason staardde naar de grond naar zijn lunch. Hij had er nog geen hap van gehad._

_'Heb je er nog wat op te zeggen? Baby!' riep Peter._

_Kevin, die achter hem stond, gaf hem steeds pijnlijke tikken op zijn achterhoofd. _

_'Kom dan op Baby! Kom dan!' Riep Adam._

_Jason verroerde zich niet. _

_Hij was de kleinste van de klas, de zwakste schakel._

_Hij slikte en keek neer op de tafel._

_'Dat dacht ik al..' _

_Adam en de andere jongens gaven hem een pijnlijke duw._

_Hij was dit zo verschikkelijk zat._

_-Einde Flashback-_

* * *

Jason staardde uit het autoraam. Hij en Mark reden naar het ziekenhuis, waar Mark hem zou afzetten bij daycare, ookal was hij daar te oud voor. Niemand had tijd voor hem momenteel, dus ze hadden geen keus.

'Hoe was je dag?' vroeg Mark, terwijl hij reed.

'Prima.' mompelde Jason.

'Je zegt altijd dat het prima is. Vertel eens wat. Wat heb je geleerd? Heb je nog kattekwaad uitgespookt met je vrienden?' vroeg Mark met een grijns.

_Ik heb geen eens vrienden _dacht Jason.

Hij keek naar zijn tas, zoals gewoonlijk zat er weer een 10 in. Dit keer zat er ook wat anders in, wat hem veel zorgen baardde. Een brief aan zijn ouders.

* * *

_Meredith POV_

_Ik wist dat we een fout maakten om hem te houden. Wat zou de lerares zeggen? Dat ze de slechtste ouders waren die ooit hebben bestaan? Want dat waren ze. Ze gaven Jason te weinig aandacht en nu moesten zij, en vooral hij er voor boeten. Arm kind. En zij van alle mensen zou moeten weten hoe het is om op te groeien met ouders die in het ziekenhuis werken._

* * *

_Derek POV_

_Waarom hadden we niet meer aandacht aan Jason geschonken? Misschien had hij dan een kans gehad in de klas. Misschien was hij dat het mikpunt van de bullys in de klas. Het was allemaal hun schuld, en Jason boette ervoor. We zullen hem waarschijnlijk naar een andere school moeten sturen, naar een school die wat uitdaging voor hem heeft. Ik wist dat Jason slim was, maar niet zo slim._

* * *

_Meredith POV_

Meredith was diep in gedachten terwijl Callie, Arizona, Alex en Cristina aan het praten waren tijdens lunch. Het gedoe met Jason zat haar goed dwars.

'Meredith!'

Meredith schrok op.

'Ik roep je naam al voor de vierde keer! Wat is er toch aan de hand met jou vandaag?' vroeg Cristina geïrriteerd.

'Derek en ik hebben niet met elkaar gesproken sinds gistermiddag.' zei ze zuchtend.

'Waarom?' vroeg Arizona.

'Nou.. het gaat eigenlijk om Jason..'

'Ik zei toch, kinderen nemen verpest je medische carrière!' zei Cristina hoofdschuddend.

'Cristina!' Arizona en Callie schudde hun hoofd.

'Het is allemaal mijn eigen schuld.' zei Meredith verdrietig.

'Dr Grey-Shepherd?'

Ze keken allemaal op naar een intern, Shane Ross. De man keek erg bezorgd.

'Ja, wat?'

_Ik draai hem serieus de nek om, als hij vraagt om in een surgery te komen_

'Het is uw zoon. Jason is zijn naam toch? Hij is op de ER.'


	3. Naar de diepte

**Hoofdstuk 3 ''Naar de diepte''**

_**En nee, ik 'own' Greys nog steeds niet.**_

_Meredith POV_

Meredith durfde Derek niet aan te kijken. Ze hield Jasons hand vast, die nog steeds buiten bewustzijn in het ziekenhuisbed lag. Ze hadden het echt verkeerd aangepakt.

_Het is allemaal onze schuld. Wij hadden er voor hem moeten zijn, waarom hebben we toch niks gezien?!_

'Meredith?'

Ze keek langzaam op.

'Het is onze schuld..' zei hij zachtjes.

_Alsof ik dat niet weet.._

* * *

_Lexie POV_

_Arme Mer.. _

Ze leunde tegen Mark aan. Moe, verdrietig.

_En Mark vond het raar, dat ik eerst nog geen kinderen wil._

* * *

_Derek POV_

_Als wij op tijd waren geweest, hadden we hem naar een andere school kunnen sturen.. dan hadden we hem kunnen beschermen, en was dit nooit gebeurd. _

Derek keek Meredith weer aan. Met de seconde begon ze bleker te worden.

_Maar goed ook, dacht hij._

* * *

_Arizona POV_

_Hij was een beste klap. Wat moest dit kind, Shepherds kind, midden op de weg? Waarvoor was hij aan het vluchten? Allemaal vragen die nog onbeantwoord waren. Wat ik wel wist, is dat Shepherd en Grey een schuld gevoel hadden van hier tot Tokio. Ik kon het van hun gezichten aflezen. Nu was het alleen nog maar afwachten, wat als zij degene was die hun het slechte nieuws moest gaan vertellen?_

'Arizona?'

Arizona keek op en zag een aantrekkelijke latina in de deuropening staan.

'Ja?'

'Ik denk dat we kunnen gaan opereren.'

* * *

_Shane Ross POV_

_Misschien als ik vaker naar de kid toe ga, misschien staat dr Shepherd dan bij mij in het krijt. Eigenlijk staat hij het al, omdat ik degene was die dat joch herkende. Het is blijkbaar makkelijker in neuro te komen dan dat te zeggen, want ik heb mijn sleutel._

* * *

_Mark POV_

Mark zat samen met Lexie in de wachtkamer, en zagen hoe de emoties Derek en Meredith langzaam opaten. Hij was nog steeds buiten bewustzijn.

_Man die auto had hem hard geraakt. Welke sukkel rijdt er ook zo hard vlakbij een school?_

'Mark..' Lexie fluisterde zo zachtjes, dat hij haar bijna niet verstond.

Hij keek haar aan.

'Misschien moeten we wat doen.. '

Hij keek op zijn horloge.

'Ik praat met Derek en Meredith, dan halen we Zola en Bailey van daycare.'

* * *

_Meredith POV_

Ze hadden nog de hele tijd zwijgend aan een kant van Jasons bed gezeten. Ze keken elkaar een paar keer aan, en ze had teleurstelling in Dereks bedroefde ogen gezien. Ze wist wat hij ermee wilde zeggen. Het was hun schuld.

Ze keek naar de jongen die in het grote bed lag. Hij was gekoppeld aan een paar apparaten, die om de zoveel seconden piepten. Draden en slangen waren overal te zien. Arizona en Callie hadden hun best gedaan, zijn arm was keurig gezet en van binnen moest hij alleen nog maar genezen, als alles goed liep, als.

Ze dacht aan de speech die Arizona had gegeven toen ze een resident was.

_They recover faster, survive worse_

Ze ademde diep uit en kneep zachtjes in Jasons hand.

_Het is oké.._

Appareten begonnen te piepen. Zag ze haar zoon, haar zeven jarige, nou zijn laatste adem uit blazen?

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow en geef tips/suggesties!**


	4. Waar ben ik?

**Hoofdstuk 4 'Waar ben ik?'**

**Ik own Greys Anatomy nog steeds niet**

_-Flashback- _

_Meredith POV_

'Derek kun jij Jason even tillen? Hij begint echt zwaar te worden.'

Ze overhandigde de vierjarige over, terwijl ze het ziekenhuis uit liepen.

'Weet jij of Lexie en Mark wat te doen hebben volgende week maandag?' vroeg Derek terwijl ze naar hun auto toeliepen.

'Hoezo?' vroeg ze met een glimlach.

'Ik dacht dat we wel wat rust hebben verdiend met dit mormel en werk.' zei hij ondeugend.

_True story_

'Een hotelkamer? Ver, heel ver van hier?' vroeg ze enthousiast.

'Alleen als Lexie en Mark kunnen.'

_Anders zorg ik wel dat ze kunnen_

_- Einde Flashback -_

* * *

_Jason POV_

Jason opende langzaam zijn ogen. Hij lag in een ruimte en keek om zich heen.

'Mom?'

'Daddy?'

Geen antwoord

_Waar is iedereen?_

De deur ging open, hij keek op.

'Mommy? Daddy?'

'Het spijt mij.. Ik ben niet je vader.. of je moeder.' zei een vreemde man, die de ruimte in kwam lopen.

De man had scrubs aan, licht blauwe scrubs.

Hij kwam Jason bekend voor, maar van wat?

'Je weet niet wie ik ben zeker?' zei de man vriendelijk, terwijl hij een kruk pakte en voor hem ging zitten.

Toen keek de man bedenkelijk

'Weet je waar je bent?'

Jason keek om zich heen, hij zat op een behandeltafel in het ziekenhuis, vast het ziekenhuis waar zijn ouders werkten.

Hij knikte

'Het heet nu inmiddels Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital klopt dat?'

Weer knikte hij

'Jij bent Jason zeker? De zoon van Dr Shepherd en Meredith.. man wat lijk je veel op haar.'

_Dus hij kent Mommy en Daddy.._

'Ja, wie ben jij?'

'Ik ben George. George O'Malley.'

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, Suggesties en geef tips!**


	5. Het Licht

**Hoofdstuk 5 'Het licht'**

**Ik own Grey's nog steeds niet..**

_George O'Malley POV_

'Dus.. jij werkte met mijn mom en dad?'

'Klopt helemaal, sterker nog ik was een resident samen met jouw moeder.'

'Waarom werk je nu niet meer met hen?'

_Nu komt het, je kan het George._

'Omdat ik hier ben.'

De jongen zijn ogen werden groter

'Jij staat op foto's in ons huis.'

_Oh oh.. _

'Mijn mom zegt dat ze je soms mist.'

_Vice versa.._

De deur van de ruimte ging zonder pardon open. Twee vrouwen kwamen naar binnen gelopen. De ene probeerde de andere te stoppen.

'Ellis! Je kan niet zomaar naar binnen lopen! Hij was nog niet uitgepraat!' riep Adele Webber geïrriteerd.

_Daar gaan we weer.._

George keek naar Jason, wiens ogen waren groot geworden van verbazing.

'Hij is MIJN kleinzoon! Ik mag hem zien wanneer ik wil!' zei Ellis Grey verontwaardigd.

'Straks herkend hij je nog!'

'Nu je het zegt! Hij heeft jou nog meegemaakt!'

George, Adele en Ellis keken naar Jason, die Adele zo te zien niet meer herkende.

Adele zuchtte van opluchting.

'Jason, ik wil je voorstellen aan Ellis en Adele.' zei hij vriendelijk.

'Hoi..' zei Jason verlegen.

'Hij lijkt meer op haar dan ik zou denken, kijk naar dat haar!' zei Adele met een glimlach.

'Ja.. wat jij wil.. Ik.. Ik moet er weer vandoor.' En Ellis verdween door de muur.

'Wow hoe deed zij dat!' riep Jason uit met verbazing.

_Inderdaad.. hoe deed zij dat?_

'Magic..' zei George met een zenuwachtige glimlach.

'Awesome!'

'Heb je zin om de boel eens te gaan verkennen?'

'Ja!'

'George is dat wel zo'n goed idee..' zei Adele met een bezorgde rimpel.

'Hij kan het wel aan..'

* * *

_Jason POV_

George had hem alle leuke plekken van het ziekenhuis laten zien. Wat hem wel opviel is dat het verdacht rustig was. Waar was iedereen? Waar waren de dokters? De nurses? De patiënts?

'George?' vroeg Jason terwijl ze door een gang heen liepen.

'Ja, buddy?'

'Waarom is het zo rustig?'

'Euhm.. zie het als een.. een soort vakantie.' zei hij.

Jason knikte langzaam, George verborg iets voor hem.

**'Jason?! Kom op Jason!'**

Jason stond metteen stil, waar kwam die stem vandaan?

**'Jason?! Alsjeblieft Buddy!'**

'Mom..?'

'Wat is er Jason?' George stopte, liep naar Jason toe enverhoogte zich op zijn lengte zodat, hij hem recht aan kon kijken.

**'Kom op! Geef niet op!'**

'Wat is er Jason?'

'Ik hoor ze.. Kijk daar!'

Jason wees naar het licht.

'Ren ernaar toe. En wees niet bang.'

'Maar George..'

'Ren!'

Jason rende zo hard als hij kon naar het licht toe.


	6. In Times Like These

**Hoofdstuk 6 'In times like these..'**

**Ik own Greys nog steeds niet.**

_Lexie POV_

Lexie kwam zuchtend de woonkamer ingelopen.

'Kom op Lex! Hoe vermoeiend kan het zijn om een drie-jarige op bed te leggen?' lachtte Mark.

'Moeilijker dan jij denk! Enig idee hoe eigenwijs een drie-jarige kan zijn?'

Ze ging tegen hem aanliggen op de bank.

'Maar je hebt het voor elkaar gekregen..'

_Tuurlijk heb ik het voor elkaar gekregen, na een hele lange tijd._

Lexie knikte alleen maar, ze keek naar de tv die aanstond op éen of andere crime serie. Ze wist wel waar Mark naar toe wou gaan met dit gesprek.

'En je hebt alle tijd om te oefenen.. voordat we onze eigen minions hebben.'

_Niet allweer.._

'Mark.. we hebben het hier over gehad.'

'Jij hebt het hier overgehad. Heb ik dan geen zeggen?'

'Ik ben degene die zich 9 maanden moet op offeren!'

'En het zullen geweldige 9 maanden zijn!'

_Voor jou misschien_

'Stt.. straks worden ze nog wakker.' sisste ze.

'Sorry..'

'Misschien in de toekomst.. maar niet nu. Derek en Meredith hebben ons nodig in deze tijden, Mark. We kunnen ze niet in de steek laten en zo BAM een baby maken! Dat zou alles op de hobbel brengen!'

'Alsof éen meer of minder uitmaakt..'

'Dat maakt uit Mark. Ik ben straks degene die thuis zit. En we praten nu wel over baby's.. maar ik dacht dat we eerst zouden gaan trouwen en daarna pas over het baby gedeelte zouden gaan praten.'

_Daar heb je niks van terug hea?_

* * *

_Mark POV_

_Ze moest eens weten! Dingen zijn moeilijker om te plannen dan ze denkt. Het is dat Jason dat ongeluk kreeg.. anders waren we nu misschien wel verloofd. Dan hadden we nu the time of our lives. Maar familie gaat voor. Nu zitten we opgescheept met Zola en Bailey. Het spijt me dat ik zo denk.. maar maanden van voorbereiding, en dan gebeurd er dit! Ik kan haar nu moeilijk ten huwelijk vragen, Derek en Meredith gaan door een verschikkelijke tijd, ik heb mijn verantwoordelijkheden.. verantwoordelijkheden.. UGH!_

* * *

_Meredith POV_

Jason was inmiddels vervoerd naar een gewone kamer. Hij moest nog heel wat genezen en bijsterken, maar het ging de goede kant op. Ze zat aan de linkerkant van zijn bed, terwijl Derek aan de andere kant zat.

_Gelukkig konden Zola en Bailey terrecht bij Mark en Lexie. Ik zou echt niet weten hoe ik het anders zou moeten doen. Derek en ik moeten, als Jason beter is, hun echt iets cadeau doen. Misschien een weekendje weg ofzo, dat zouden ze vast waarderen._

Meredith keek naar Derek, die haar aankeek.

'We hebben een kleine vechter..'

Derek knikte alleen maar, Meredith kon de bezorgdheid van zijn gezicht aflezen.

_Mark en Lexie zijn niet de enigen die een weekendje weg verdienen. Wij kunnen ook wel wat rust gebruiken, en niet alleen lichamelijk._

Ze voelde hoe de kleine hand in de hare, begon te bewegen.

'Mommy?'

**Please review, favorite en al het andere :)**


	7. Surprise!

**Hoofdstuk 7 ''Verrassing!''**

**Alweer een tijdje geleden dat ik weer wat heb geschreven. Om het goed te maken is dit hoofdstuk langer dan de rest! Yay! **

**En trouwens.. ik own Greys nog steeds niet.. zoals gewoonlijk ;)**

_Mark POV_

Mark zat samen met Callie in Joe's. Ze hadden geluk dat Arizona op Sofia wou passen, zodat hij met Callie kon bijpraten. Ze hadden net een nieuwe ronde gehaald en zaten weer op hun plek.

'Ik wou Lexie ten huwelijk vragen.' zei Mark opeens.

'Echt! O wat geweldig! Wacht.. wou? Waarom niet meer? Mark zeg alsjeblieft dat je het niet weer hebt verprutst. Lexie past echt bij jou! En ze is goed met Sofia!'

Mark speeldde wat met de pinda's op tafel.

'Ik had alles uitgewerkt. Het kostte maandden van bedenk tijd.. en toen dat gedoe met Jason. Ik kon het niet maken om haar te vragen. En al zou ik het vragen, we zitten constant opgescheept met Zola en Bailey. Niet dat, dat verkeerd is, maar.. tja.'

'Awh.. Wat nu? Ga je het haar nu vragen? Jason is nu aan herstellen, Mark. Het gaat beter met hem en, Derek en Meredith nemen Bailey en Zola nu toch vaker naar huis? Waarom doe je het niet nu?'

'Ik kan het gewoon niet.. wat als ik niet de juiste man ben voor haar?'

Callie pakte zijn hand.

'Jij bent perfect voor haar.'

* * *

_Meredith POV_

Derek en Meredith waren bezig om een nieuwe school voor Jason uit te zoeken. Hoewel het nog wel even duurdde voordat Jason weer naar school kon, wouden ze hem alvast gaan inschrijven, zodat er daarover geen problemen komen.

'Wat denk je van Quickers? Ze hebben alle benodigheden voor hoogbegaafte kinderen. Daar heeft hij tenminste alle uitdaging.'

'Meredith. Ik heb geen zin om elke dag naar de andere kant van de stad toe te reizen.'

'Maar de schoolbus stopt hier vlakbij. Hij kan die bus gewoon nemen.'

'Ik zal erover nadenken.. Wat denk je wat Eriksons? Het is niet een speciale school, maar ze kunnen hem vast wel opweg helpen.' zei Derek en hield de brochure omhoog.

'Ja, dat dachten we de laatste keer ook.'

* * *

_Mark POV_

Derek en Mark zaten zich voor te bereiden voor een surgery. Mark raapte al zijn moed bij elkaar, ademde diep in en begon met praten.

'Ik wil Lexie ten huwelijk vragen, maar ik doe het alleen als jij er mee akkoord ga. Ik bedoel.. met Jason.. al dat gedoe en-'

'Doe het.'

Mark keek Derek aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

'Wat?'

'Als jij het wilt doen. Doe het. Ik beslis jouw leven niet Mark. Ga ervoor. Ik weet zeker dat jij de juiste man voor haar bent.'

Mark voelde een hele last van zijn schouder afvallen.

* * *

_Derek POV_

Derek en Meredith lagen beiden in bed, beiden een boek te lezen. De kinderen waren op bed, en Derek zocht de hele tijd al een moment om haar te vertellen van wat Mark van plan was. Nu was dat moment. Hij deed zijn boek dicht en begon met praten.

'Meredith.'

'Hmm?'

Ze keek hem aan, en legde haar boek weg.

'Wat is er Derek?'

'Ik sprak Mark vandaag. Hij wil Lexie ten huwelijk vragen.'

'Echt? Wow. Ik bedoel.. ik zag het wel aankomen, maar wow. Lexie is mijn kleine zusje en nu gaat ze waarschijnlijk trouwen!'

'Dus je vindt het niet erg?' vroeg hij voorzichtig.

'Nee, het is waarschijnlijk niet in de geweldigste tijd van ons leven, maar misschien hebben we dit wel nodig... iets goeds.'

_Je hebt helemaal gelijk_

* * *

_Mark POV_

Mark had het avondeten gekookt, met kaarslicht ect. Lexie was nog niet terug van haar shift, wat hem alle tijd gaf om alles klaar te zetten. Man wat zou ze opkijken. Hij was helemaal in de mood, en hoopte dat ze natuurlijk Ja zou zeggen. Hij zette net de laatste pan neer, toen hij gerommel hoordde aan de voordeur.

'Ohh! Wat ruikt het hier lekker!'

Haar hele gezicht lichtte op, en Mark voelde zich helemaal worden vanbinnen.

'Gaat u zitten.' zei hij met een knipoog.

Hij pakte haar jas aan, en schoof de stoel voor haar aan.

'Als jij kookt moet het wel een speciale gelegenheid zijn.' glimlachte ze.

'Dat is het ook.' zei hij.

Man wat voelde hij zich nu gelukkig.

'Lex.. We zijn al zo ver gekomen. We hebben samen de meest geweldige herrineringen gedeeld, de meest verdrietige dingen meegemaakt, we hebben al vele hoofdstukken vervuld in onze levens.'

Hij stond op

'Maar we zijn nog lang niet klaar,'

Éen stap dichterbij

'-we hebben nog zoveel dingen te doen'

Nog een stap

'-om ons boek compleet te maken.'

Hij ging op zijn knieeën

'Alexandra Caroline Grey...'

En pakte de ring.

'Wil je met mij trouwen?'

'Ja tuurlijk gek!'

Tranen liepen langs haar wangen en sprong in zijn armen. Hij deed de ring om haar vinger, en er werd een intense zoen uitgewisseld.

'Er is alleen éen ding..' zei ze zachtjes.

_Oh oh.._

Mark voelde zichzelf al door de grond heen zakken.

'Als we ons plan willen aanhouden.. '

Mark keek op

'-zullen we de trouwerij binnen 8 maanden moeten houden.'

* * *

**En wat vinden jullie hiervan? :) **

**Revieuw, Favorite & Follow xx**


End file.
